


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by star_wars_rebels_4



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: I don't really know what this is, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Tattoos, i just wrote whatever i felt like really, thanks MotherRameses for helping with this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/pseuds/star_wars_rebels_4
Summary: quizzy and eli talk
Relationships: Grand Inquisitor/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Eli came up behind the inquisitor, standing on his tip-toes to rest his head on his fiancé’s shoulder.  
“Don’t you think I’d look good with nipple piercings?” the Inquisitor asked quietly, looking at his naked body in the mirror  
Eli smiled a little. “You would. Are you thinking of getting it done?”  
Quizzy hummed thoughtfully.  
“Perhaps… Next time we’re on shore leave. I may get another tattoo as well.”  
“Where?” Eli asked, looking at the tattoo of a snake wrapped around Quizzy’s right arm in the mirror.  
“Hm… My back, I think. I’d like a _ginntho_. A creature from Utapau.”  
“Do you miss it?”  
“Hm?”  
“Utapau.”  
“Sometimes,” Quizzy said, meeting Eli's eyes in the mirror. “I’d like to take you and Thrawn there some time.”  
“That’d be nice. You got to visit my homeworld, and we’re going to Thrawn’s homeworld soon. It’s only fair that we get to see yours.”  
“You know… technically, we’re already married by Utapau’s standards”  
“Really?”  
“Preparing a meal for your partners is basically the equivalent to a marriage proposal on Utapau.”  
Eli quirked a brow “Food’s that important on Utapau huh?”  
“Most holidays and important events involve food in one way or another.”  
“Half the holidays on Lysatra involve fasting.”  
Quizzy made a face. “I can’t imagine choosing to go without food.”  
Eli chuckled a little. “It’s not pleasant, trust me. Especially when the food’s right there on the altar.”  
“An offering to the gods?”  
“Yeah. Basically we fast while the gods feast. But uh... Standing on my toes like this is getting uncomfortable. Can we move to the couch?”  
“Ah… right. Let me get dressed and I will join you in a moment”  
Eli moved away and headed over to the couch, turning on his datapad to check the time. Thrawn would be off in 20 minutes, and then they could get on with their plans for the night.  
Eli looked up as the Inquisitor sat down on the couch next to him. “Thigh high socks and panties? You know, I really wouldn’t consider that _‘dressed’_.”  
Quizzy smirked “You like it.”  
“I do,” Eli said, smiling. “I like it a lot, actually.” He moved a hand down to his crotch and palmed at his cock, spreading his knees a little for Quizzy to see better.  
The Inquisitor licked his lips, eyes flicking between the growing tent in Eli's trousers and his warm brown eyes.   
Eli grinned, imagining what that talented, black tongue could do, and gave the slightest nod of permission. Quizzy reached out and gently pulled down the zipper of Eli's trousers, and Eli sighed as he pulled his aching cock free.   
The Inquisitor slid to the floor, shuffling over on his knees between Eli's spread legs--  
**_KA-BOOOOM_**   
"What in blazes-!" Eli swore, startled by the explosion.  
"Report." Quizzy leapt to his feet, pulling his comm from the table. Despite the alert klaxon beginning to blare over the ship's comm, Eli couldn't help but stare at his partner. Tall and straight-backed, still wearing the delicate lingerie yet clearly ready to spring, a deadly weapon wrapped in a beautiful bow.  
“Rebel attack,” the voice on the other end of the comm said. “The Grand Admiral needs you and Lieutenant Commander Vanto on the bridge.”  
...well. There went their plans for the night.


End file.
